


My Hands on You

by Sparcina



Series: The Sexy Ships of Star Trek [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, BAMF Chapel, Bones is a professional nutcracker, Bones kink, Bottom Jim, Drinking, Fingering kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Kink, Hiding, Humor and comfort, Idiots in Love, Jim in a nutshell, Jim talks a lot, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Examination, Mutual Pining, POV Jim, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Requited Love, Scotty is a good bro, Sex in the Medbay, Size Kink, Swearing, They both need a Hug, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Voice Kink, prostate examination, shifting povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Jim flat out refuses to submit to his next physical, which annoys the hell out of Leonard until he realizes why: his best friend and captain is due for a prostate exam... which is going to be all kinds of awkward, considering just how much Leonard has been pining after him.Little does he know that Jim bolts out of the room preciselybecausehe wants Bones' hands all over him (he also has a crush a mile wide on his best friend but likes to think he's subtle about it).





	My Hands on You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm on a roll (and this auto-prompt quickly got out of hand and evolved into a fluffy-cute-smutty story). Live long and enjoy!

* * *

“Hell no, Bones!”

“Stop acting like a child, Jim.” Leonard scribbled another note on his PADD. He needed a drink, damn it. “Everyone on board's got two physicals every year,” he tried again, “and you’re the captain so it’s even more-”

“Yes, I'm the captain, and that means I get to veto that kind of thing!" Jim jumped off the examination table like it was on fire and headed straight for the door. “That means if I say I’m healthy, then I am and you’ll just have to take my word for it!”

_Fucking hell._

Leonard was this close, _this_ close to remind Jim that he was not a model of health by any definition, that he was allergic to at least one hundred twenty-six different compounds that his best friend and ’round the clock doctor could recite in alphabetical order in his sleep, but Jim was indeed the captain of this awful tin can and demonstrated it quite plainly by punching in his override code.

As he watched the kid storm out of his office, Leonard almost ordered a lock down on the Medbay. After all, Jim might be the captain, but a CMO had unique privileges, and regulations existed for a reason, not that James Tiberius Kirk would ever submit to a physical to save his own goddamn life-

Oh.

_Oh._

Halfway through the list of unchecked items of Jim’s medical chart, the words ‘Prostate Exam’ blared at him as if they were written in another font entirely, and flashing red to boot.

“Well, shit.”

With an aggravated sigh and a few more curses, Leonard reached for the bottle of Bourbon under the examination table from which Jim had hopped off in a hurry. Because Jim, apparently, had gone through that list (even through he technically shouldn’t have had access to it before the exam), and Leonard, because he expected Jim to whine through it all anyway, hadn’t bothered for once. And what a fucking mistake that had been…

On that thought, he poured himself a healthy dose of Bourbon and knocked it back in a poor attempt to drown the shame uncoiling in his belly. Jim’s extreme reaction to his upcoming physical made so much sense now. After all, they were best friends. It would be so awkward for Jim, who was as straight as they came, and probably didn’t want anything finger-shaped or phallus-related in a ten-mile radius of his anus. Still, he would comply; he always relented in the end, if only because some teeny-tiny part of him didn’t actually want to die. He would throw another hissy fit, and then he would come around, let Leonard do his job and… Jesus H. Chris, it would be awkward.   

All the more so for him, who’d been secretly in love with Jim since they’d first shared a dorm back at the Academy.

“Fuck…” The strong taste of alcohol lingered on his tongue, and Jim’s furious blue eyes were branded in his mind. He could feel his whole face heating up at the thought of Jim yanking down his pants and revealing his ass, still so fucking proud in his rage, still so fucking magnificent, and the mere thought of reaching for that sweet spot between his buttocks, even with the layer of the gloves between their skins, was enough to get him fully hard.

Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ He should not be lusting after his friend, and he certainly should _not_ be lusting after a patient, even if said patient had to be dragged most of the time to a biobed by force to get the necessary care.

 _Prostate exam: due_ , Jim’s record read.

Damn Starfleet Medical and their new procedures.

Damn his own inability to cope with them.

Damn his own unrequited feelings for his best friend.

And damn his body’s arousal to all hell.

Swearing a blue streak the likes of which might have caused even Scotty to blush, Leonard tossed his PADD on the examination table and seriously considered hypo-ing himself with a sedative.

He could also jerk off like the pathetic, pining, lonely bastard that he was.

But he wouldn’t.

He. Would. Not.

When he climaxed a ridiculously short amount of time later, it was flushed red from arousal and shame, whimpering his best friend’s name.

Afterwards, there was nothing else to do but drink half the bottle of unreplicated Bourbon.

*

Avoiding his CMO and best friend on a ship the size of the _Enterprise_ should have been a piece of cake, but it turned out to be a fucking challenge. After all, being its captain, Jim tended to be noticed wherever he went, and he couldn’t exactly avoid his responsibilities, even if a primal part of him insisted that he should lock himself up in his quarters and panic for the foreseeable future. The thing was, captains couldn’t afford to panic.

So he focused on the hiding part of his Cowardly Plan to Avoid Bones™. In between his shifts, when he couldn’t sleep or bore himself silly with piles upon piles of digital reports for the Admiralty (thank God Pike didn’t seem to mind too much his lousier than usual writing style), he climbed down to Engineering and shared a bottle or two with Scotty, and sometimes with Chekov, too, because damn, it was true that Russians could hold their liquor, even seventeen-year-old geniuses. And if he learned on one of those nights that Chekov was very fond of Sulu, and Sulu equally fond of Chekov, and that the both of them had more stamina than Jim prided himself in having, well, he could always pretend he didn’t remember that E-rated moment of confidence.

Of course, he ended up being drunk one time too many and did a little confidence-ing of his own. Fortunately, Scotty was the only witness to his drunk babbling, even if the chief engineer pretended to have known before about the ‘McCoy Situation’ (he went as far as using air quotes).

“A blind man could see how much ya love him, laddy. Is nothin’ to be ashamed of, I’m telling ya. You shoul’ talk to him. Trust me, the good doctor’s fond of ya too.”

And that, _that_ was why Jim couldn’t open his mouth. Bones liked him _as things were between them._ What if their friendship was shot to hell because Jim opened himself up just a little? And there was the fact that Bones may not even believe him, even if Jim wasn’t actually having sex these days, in spite of ‘hitting on everything with a heartbeat’ (his own words). No, Jim wouldn’t put their friendship at risk.

So he did what he never did as a captain and actually ignored the problem. He avoided the hell out of his best friend, only replying to his comms in monosyllables to reassure him that yes, he was still alive, and yes, he wasn’t drinking himself to an early grave (mostly). After all, he could do whatever he wanted on his free time. And if Bones’ messages conveyed… disappointment at being stood up for their usual weekly night together, well, Jim couldn’t be expected to just sit there with the man whom he secretly loved and not act on those feelings. He’d done it before, done it for years, but the prospect of getting up close and personal with Bones, even if it was only Bones’ fingers (or rather, _especially_ if it was Bones’ fingers), the prospect of listening to that Southern drawl while trying to keep still and not rock back or, worse, turn around and pull Bones in for the kiss of his life and beg to be fucked, was enough to send his blood pressure to the roof. Needless to say, Bones was tricorder-happy and Jim didn’t fancy coming up with excuses for hours.

Holing up in Engineering was a sound strategic retreat. And if he slept there a couple of times once he remembered that Bones, as the acting CMO, could actually override his captain’s code to enter his private set of rooms, well…

The guy who once said ‘out of sight, out of mind’, obviously was clueless. In the warm belly of his girl, Jim dreamed of Bones at length. And when he was too tired to control the swirl of his own thoughts, he also daydreamed of kissing the worry lines etched at the corner of hazel eyes; he pictured Bones’ hands (and Chris, he could wax poetry about those hands) roaming over his body, but not for some nefarious medical purpose; he ached for that mouth on his, ached to listen to that deep voice breaking as Jim mouthed at his cock through his pants…

But wishes had never brought Jim anywhere, only actions. And in this particular case, action could mean losing the one friend he couldn’t live without.

“We’ve got each other, that’s what counts, right?”

Against his cheek pressed to the hull, his girl seemed to hum in agreement.

*

Leonard was not a happy camper and everybody in Sickbay knew it, which was why his staff gave him a wide berth, the few patients awaiting their treatment studiously avoided him and Chapel walked him to his office to ‘calm down, McCoy, you’re scaring Scotty’s guys again.

Nobody had to know that Leonard used that half hour of time out to dig up his backup flask of Bourbon and toast at his own stupidity. He should know better than to fall for Jim, because his best friend had never looked at him twice, for Chris’ sake, and anyway Jim deserved better than a bitter divorced doctor with a temperament a parsec wide, but feelings weren’t something one could control, no matter what the Hobgoblin liked to pretend when Leonard was at his most furious.

“Sorry,” he muttered upon exiting his office, rubbing at his eyes and wishing that his head nurse would stop level him with such a knowing glare. The kid’s exam was in two days’ time, and he wasn’t ready. Didn’t think he would ever be. “Haven’t been sleeping very well,” he said blandly, figuring out that Chapel was waiting for an explanation.

“I bet.”

Leonard glared at her between his fingers. Was she channeling Spock or what? “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Chapel only glared at him in return, every inch as fierce as himself. There was a reason she was Leonard’s chief nurse in this tin can of hell. “The captain has been avoiding you.”

“He’s been avoiding everybody,” Leonard growled, turning around and pretending to be busy reading data on his PADD. “He does that sometimes.” _And fucks a couple of leggy blonds instead of-_

Chapel’s voice cut his brooding short.

“He’s not hiding from Scotty, from what I’ve heard.”

“ _What_.”

Chapel crossed her arms. “He’s not _into_ the chief engineer, you idiot… Actually, you’re both idiots. Sir.”

“Chapel, I’m not in the mood for riddles-”

“I’m very familiar with what jealousy sounds like, McCoy, and you’ve got a serious case of it. If I were you, I’d tell him about my feelings before I do his physical.”

And before Leonard could attempt to defend himself (in other words: lie through his teeth), Chapel spun on her heels and went to attend another one of the patients who’d done their best to steer clear of the moody CMO.

Three hours later, Leonard walked out of the Medbay with a hypo of much-needed sedative. He needed some sleep if he wanted to function the day after tomorrow.

*

Jim was very much aware of the snail pace at which he entered Bone’s office, completely at odds with the way he’d left the last time, but thankfully his best friend didn’t offer any comment on his reluctance, the bags under his eyes _or_ the uncanny cleanliness of his uniform. As a matter of fact, Bones was unexpectedly quiet, eyes on his PADD. He appeared a little tense, but then Bones always seemed a little stressed. Which was one of the many reasons Jim wanted to blow him- no, not going down this path again.

 _You shoul’ talk to him, laddy_ , Scotty had said.

That was so not going to happen.

“Happy to see you’re on time for once,” Bones said with his trademark brand of annoyance.

Jim didn’t say anything regarding the very obvious lack of happiness on his friend’s face. Bones’ features did a funny little dance, probably in reaction to Jim’s unusual continued state of quietness, but he only gestured for Jim to hop on the table.

“Let’s get started, right?”

He sounded a little unsure, which was in par with how Jim was feeling. With slightly trembling hands, he started to unbutton his shirt. He could feel Bones’ eyes on him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Hey, you ok? You don’t often give me the silent treatment.”

The honest concern in his best friend’s voice felt like a punch to the gut. Jim forced a smile. “Just tired, you know. Hadn’t slept well.”

“I bet.”

Something in Bones’ tone had Jim look up just in time to see the other man shake his head in disbelief.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

The first two-thirds of the physical went smoothly, in part because Jim wasn’t protesting every step of the way. He was very much aware of how unusual his behavior was, and expected Bones to either criticize or congratulate him, but his best friend had gone in consummate professional mode and did the examination and note-typing with swift efficiency. Jim did his best to keep his thoughts out of the gutter, and yet he could swear tension was building in the air between them. It was probably his imagination, too, that Bones’ voice got a little rougher as time went by, that his touches turned a little _too_ brief. Jim had always been the touchy feely one in their duo, but it almost looked as though Bones was doing his best to avoid any unnecessary contact, which was… odd, considering how often Bones had held him, slapped him back to consciousness and basically done his best to keep him alive.

“Bones, you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bones snapped.

Jim’s breath hitched as cold metal was pressed between his naked shoulder blades. He wished it was Bones’ fingers. Fuck, he shouldn’t-

“Time for the awkward part,” Bones said curtly.

Jim stiffened but didn’t say anything. Without a word, he began to unfasten his trousers. _Just stay cool,_ he told himself. _Bones doesn’t want to do this because of how awkward it is. He doesn’t want you like you want him, and if you pop a boner, he won’t want you at all._

Stress won over arousal, and by the time he was stark naked, any lingering fantasy he could have entertained was buried under parsecs of embarrassment. He didn’t blush much but he sure was red in the face right now, so he leaned into the table, laid his elbows on the edge and tried not to feel _more_ awkward as he parted his legs a little, giving Bones some room to maneuver. He’d waxed against the night before (it was either that or wallowing in self-pity), and he knew he was good-looking, knew that there was nothing shameful in what he was doing, knew that his best friend had only stopped moving behind him because of how uneasy the whole thing felt for him, so why couldn’t he bite down that pitiful whimper?   

Pike and Spock had always said that recklessness would kill him one day, but Jim was pretty sure shame would do an even better job.

*

Professionalism became a foreign notion as soon as Jim pulled down his pants. Not that Leonard did anything untoward; he stood there, hands fisted at his sides, and let his eyes take in every detail of the room. Ignoring the other man soon became impossible, though, because he was supposed to look, supposed to _touch_ , and once his focus returned to Jim, he was… lost, truly entranced and certainly staring, if a certain someone looked over their shoulder.

But Jim didn’t look. He was leaning over the table legs parted enticingly, presenting himself with a self-consciousness Leonard would never have suspected from the most eligible bachelor in the Federation. So Leonard looked some more. Stared hungrily (guiltily) at Jim’s asshole, he couldn’t help but wonder if the skin was as soft as it looked, if the muscle would yield easily or grip his finger like a vice, and fuck, had Jim actually waxed his hole? It looked pink and smooth under the harsh light of his office and Leonard wanted nothing more than to press his lips to it and thrust his tongue all the way inside. He wanted the taste of Jim on his tongue and-

 _Get a grip on yourself, old man,_ he scolded himself, with a mental slap for good measure.

“It will be brief,” he heard himself say from afar, picking up a pair of gloves and a small, unopened bottle of medical-grade lube. “Painless as well. Just one finger, to check if- if everything’s all right… What was that?”

“Nothing,” Jim said in such a low voice it was almost inaudible. “Go ahead. I’m ready.”

Fuck, the kid sounded so stressed. Leonard opened his mouth to say something, anything, to comfort him, but he was pretty sure the only thing that would help Jim was silence and alacrity, so he set to work.

He was half-hard as he pressed the lubed tip of his index finger in. He’d massaged the rim first, as briefly as possible, but not so briefly that the intrusion would be painful, and he already felt like he’d overindulged himself. With a stifled grunt (fuck, Jim was just as hot and tight as he’d expected, and he wished he was allowed to make this pleasurable, to make Jim see that he, too, could blow his mind with a sure touch), he sank the rest of his finger in and began to probe around, gently, seeking out textures and masses that the scan would have failed to pick.

Jim let out a strangled noise.

“You okay?” Leonard had stilled immediately. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” Jim choked out the word. “’fine. G-Go on.”

The kid sounded anything but fine, but Leonard didn’t want (wanted so much) to linger. Tongue peeking out in concentration, he twisted his finger around, curled it slightly.

The next whimper was much louder and didn’t sound pained at all. Jim’s hips bucked once, and his asshole gripped Leonard’s finger as if to keep it inside.

Leonard simply ceased to breathe for a little while.

“Bones?” _That_ sounded pained. “’m sorry, okay. I’m fucking sorry, I thought I could do it, but-”

Leonard really didn’t want to have this conversation with a finger up his best friend (and secret love interest)’s ass, but he had little choice in the matter, not with how Jim seemed intent to break down. “It’s all right, darlin’.” That particular endearment shouldn’t have accompanied the rest of the sentence, but Jim didn’t add anything, so Leonard pretended it never happened. “Feels a little weird, I know, but it’s almost over. I don’t-” When had his heart started to beat so frantically? “I wish I knew how to make it more bearable for you, Jim.”

“Thatskindoftheoppositeoftheproblem,” Jim replied lightning fast.

Leonard blinked twice, playing the words back at normal speed. What the hell was Jim-

“I’m not sure I get what you mean,” he said slowly, the sound of his own blood rushing in his ear.

Jim let out a frustrated whimper, and if Leonard was currently in a dream, the fact that Jim seemed to push back his hips a little to get more friction would make a whole lot of sense. Except that he wasn’t dreaming, and Jim didn’t want this.  

“I mean, Bones, that I’m sorry I like it a little too much- oh fuck I actually said it… Bones?”

Leonard could only stare as Jim turned around, his cheeks deliciously pink, his nipples taut and his cock fully engorged.

“It’s not-” Damn it, he couldn’t think. _Eyes up, McCoy._ “It’s a perfectly natural physiological reaction to get aroused when your prostate is stimu-”

“I know that, Bones!” Jim was actually trying to hide himself while pretending not do so, which was very much endearing, and probably frustrating as hell for him. “I can orgasm pretty easily through prostate stimulation alone and that’s not the problem here, because you didn’t want to know about that but I can’t shut up to save my own life apparently and _fuck!_ I’m sorry, you’re just trying to do your job and I know you don’t see me this way, and it’s fine, it’s _fine_ , my ass’s fine, write that down, so that I can go hide somewhere and you can forget I ever said that you turn me on and I love you.”

The last three words were raw and shock-full of emotions. Jim turned around and slammed both hands down on the table, the whole line of his body stiff with nerves. Gobsmacked as he was, Leonard gathered his wits as best he could and inhaled deeply. This here was not a scenario he’d ever envisaged, and as confessions went, things could have gone better, over dinner, for example, or after they’d kissed at length in Leonard’s quarters, but their lives had never quite followed the path of normality and Leonard was stupidly grateful that he got a chance at all.

“I honestly thought you were straight,” he admitted in a strangled voice. “Since we’re being honest today, I’ll have you know that I’ve been in love with you for a long time, and desired you from the day you’ve smiled at me in that goddamn shuttle.”

Jim spun around, eyes wide and so very, very bright. “I thought _you_ were straight.”

“I’m mostly into women, but I’ve never been so much into someone as I am into you, darlin’,” Leonard replied with a faint smile. This time, the endearment was the natural ending to a declaration. “Do you want to… put your clothes back on? We should probably sit down and talk-”

“Or,” Jim cut him in, tongue darting to wet his lips, hands reaching for Leonard’s wrists, “you could go on feeling me up.”

“I was _not_ feeling you up!”

“Then you better start before I take the matters into my own hands, because seriously Bones I was that close to coming-”

That first kiss lacked in both finesse and technique. It was all teeth and tongue but also precisely what Leonard needed, and going by the eager noises Jim kept making and the frantic way he was holding on to Leonard’s hips and rocking their erections together with only a layer of standard pants and briefs between them, it was exactly what Jim wanted, too.

“Can you- Can you take off the gloves? Your hands- wanna feel your hands, fuck, I love your hands, Bones-”

Leonard had never slipped off a pair of gloves faster in his life. If Jim wanted to feel his hands, the kid would get his hands all right. “Where are you going- damn it, Jim!”

For the first time, those words were said with reverence, awe and longing. Leonard dropped his gloves to the floor, eyes raking up and down Jim’s body. The other man had reverted to his former position, but his legs were farther apart, his whole torso was flat on the table and his hands pulled at his asscheeks, parting them to expose himself once more.

A mewling sound of need that Leonard was pretty sure was illegal on at least half the planets that had ever joined the Federation rewarded the bite mark he laid just below Jim’s shoulder blade.

“My hands, uh?” he said in a breathless growl, moving his thumb back to the cleft of Jim’s ass. Damn, but Jim looked absolutely indecent, bent over his examination table, ass on display like a whore. _My whore_ , Leonard thought fiercely. _All mine_. He rubbed the pad of his finger against the pink hole for a short while, relishing the texture, learning its every nuance, almost delirious in his desire to worship it with his fingers, his tongue, his cock. “You like them, wanna feel them all over you, is that it, darlin’?”

Jim arched his back, pressing his glistening hole against Leonard’s thumb. “Yes!” It was a broken sound, a plea wrapped in a demand. A gift. “Want you so bad, Bones, want that finger inside me _now_.”

Jesus H. Chris. Leonard actually had to reach for his cock and squeeze the base to keep himself from creaming his pants like a cadet. That mouth on the kid… He wished he could devour it while he was fingering him like he wanted, but that would mean…

Hell, that was actually manageable.

*

It required some adjustment, but soon Jim was perched on the examination table once more, legs parted to allow Bones’ fingers in between, and they were kissing hungrily, tongues licking against each other’s, teeth dragging over bottom lips, groans and moans mingling. Jim let himself be devored, and oh, Bones moaned so prettily as Jim tugged on his plush bottom lip with his teeth. His groans were downright primal, borderline obscene. Not that Jim had ever imagined his best friend, his _lover_ now, as anything less than a wild partner in bed, but to be the one to set loose the feral thing wearing the caring doctor suit, to be the one to unleash the beast who wanted to claim, to mark, to conquer every single inch of James Tiberius Kirk…. Pride warmed his already sizzling blood.

“Love you,” Bones groaned, teeth grazing his jawline, clever fingers digging into his inner thighs, inching closer and closer to where he ached to be filled. “Love those pretty noises you make, love how much you want it, need _me_. Been imagining your delicious reactions for years, darlin’.”

“Fuck.” Jim held on Bones’ strong shoulders as a full-body spasm ran through him.

“You’re mine, aren’t you? Only mine.”

“Only yours,” Jim promised. It wasn’t like he wanted or loved anyone else, after all. “Yours to kiss, yours to touch, yours to fuck however long you want me, Bonesy.”

Lips closed over his pulse point and teeth scrapped the sensitive skin over it, tearing a moan from his throat. He fisted a hand in Bones’ dark hair and grinned. He’d always pegged his best friend as the possessive type and he was fucking glad that under those layers of annoyance and long-cultivated indifference reigned the possessive lover of dreams long denied.

“Yes, yes, come on, I wanna- Bones!”

“I have you, darlin’. Gonna make you feel so good.”

When the first finger sank into him at last, all the way to the last knuckle, he let out a loud keen that Bones promptly swallowed. Fuck, his doctor’s finger was so long, so good a pressure right where he needed it the most. He wanted more, told Bones as much as he rocked his hips as best he could to invite that finger deeper still inside him.

“Need more lube.” Bone reached for the bottle behind him with his free hand.

Jim grabbed that hand and fitted three fingers in his mouth. They hit the back of his throat and he whimpered, aroused beyond measure, as he lathered them with saliva, tongue swirling around every digit. He watched, completely enraptured, as Bones’ pupils dilated further, as his kissable lips parted, groaned as the finger in his hole curled, and every other finger of that hand pressed into his asscheeks, nails digging half-moon into the skin. With the hand that wasn’t locked on Bones’ wrist, Jim reached for his lover’s pants, unfastening them from touch alone. The underwear was hardly more work and soon Jim had a thick erection in his hand, throbbing just like his own. He fitted a fourth finger in his mouth as he teased the wet glans of Bones’ uncut cock. Fuck, he wanted to try and fit all of it in his mouth.

Later, maybe. Absolutely.

“Oh, darlin’…” Bones squeezed his eyes shut, but opened them again as soon as Jim whimpered around his mouthful. “You’re a goddamn sight.”

*

Jim sucked on his fingers. Now, Leonard knew he was no Vulcan, but fuck if seeing Jim mouthing at his fingers like that didn’t send a few jolts of pleasure thorough his body. He knew he had long fingers, but Jim took them deep, added a fourth with what looked like desperate hunger in his eyes while he jerked off Leonard, and Leonard… Leonard was not meant to resist this man, had only ever wanted to be his, and claim him in return.

“You’re a goddamn sight.” He heard himself grunt in arousal and saw how Jim only worked at his fingers with more enthusiasm. Leonard felt himself shiver in delight. The kid liked his voice that much, on top of his hands? He was going to have so much fun on the Bridge tomorrow. Maybe his planed retaliation on Spock wouldn’t require shaving those expressive eyebrows from hell after all. “So eager to be opened up, to be touched… yes, just like that, right… _here_.”

Jim choked out his name as Leonard skillfully hit his prostate. And when he set on teasing it with two fingers wet with saliva, in what he knew to be a very pleasurable massage for having done it on himself fantasizing about Jim, the gorgeous man at his fingertips dug his nails into Leonard’s arms and threw his head back, howling his pleasure in no uncertain terms. Leonard leaned into him to capture his mouth, his fingers still moving, still caressing Jim from the inside. Thank fuck his office was soundproofed (not that the engineers could have planned for _that_ ).

Jim’s hips snapped upwards.

“B-Bones.”

Leonard licked at the string of saliva stretching between their mouths. “Yeah, darlin’?”

“’m gonna, fuck, you’ve got to-”

“You’re gonna cum on my fingers, Jim? Gonna make a mess from just… this?”

And Leonard twisted his fingers just so, adding pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves hiding inside Jim’s tight ass. Half a second later, Jim bit down Leonard’s neck hard to muffle a scream, semen shooting from the tip of his cock in thick white ropes. Leonard milked him reverently, watching in awe the flush of unbound pleasure on his best friend, his _lover_ ’s face. It was only logical (fuck you, Spock), that he dropped to his knees to get a taste. Hands tracing soothing patterns on Jim’s hips, he set on cleaning his belly and thighs with his tongue, lapping the sweat-coated skin slowly, savoring the explosion of flavors on his tongue.

“Bones, Bones, Bones…”

The kid tasted sweet, the usual bitterness mostly absent from his seed. After a quick kiss to his navel, Leonard climbed back to his feet, aware that if he wanted to spend more time on his knees, he’d need better preparation, because damn it, he was closing on forty, and he might be a doctor, he was not a professional hooker.

“Bones…”

Jim’s blue eyes found his, the pupils still dilated. Happiness clouded them like a nebula stretching over the vastness of space’s darkness. Somehow, Leonard had never regretted following Jim into the black. Even if today’s events had never happened, he could never have regretted spending his life at his maddeningly reckless, mind-blowingly brilliant, incredibly caring man.

“Yes, Jim?”

“Will you fuck me now?”

Licking his lips, Leonard ran a proprietary’s hand down Jim’s chest. “You’re oversensitive right now, darlin’, it would-”

“I need you inside me.”

*

To have Bones go all doctor-y on him in a sexual context might make his experience in the Medbay much more interesting, but for now he really needed Bones to fuck him, to _make love_ to him, had wanted it for so long the emptiness inside him actually hurt.

“Want your cock,” he pleaded further, guiding Bones’ erection to his fluttering hole, lubing it hurriedly, grateful for all those awkward masturbation sessions back at the Academy. “Want you to fill me up… with your cum. Need to feel you stretching me, need to-”

“ _Fuck_ , Jim.”

“Have wanted you since the Academy, too,” he panted, mouth running but not giving a fuck. Bones deserved to know everything. “Dreamt of your hands, of your mouth, every cock I’ve taken up the ass, I wished it was yours-”

A hand was pressed to his mouth, the pressure soft but firm. Bones’ eyes were the exact version of dark Jim had so often pictured in his fantasies.

“Shut up, darlin’.”

The anger injected in those words shouldn’t have been arousing, and comforting even less so, but Jim felt a whole new warmth suffuse his tired limps as Bones took hold of his ass cheeks and pulled them apart to expose his hole.

“Will you look at you,” he purred, and that sound went straight to Jim’s cock, which filled up further. “So eager to have me inside you.” He let go of Jim’s mouth and batted away the hand on his cock, taking hold of it with a lazy sense of purpose that sent a thrill down Jim’s spine.

“Please, Bones-”

“Always so impatient,” he chided.

Bones began to rub the head of his cock, thick and flushed, against Jim’s rim, coating it in another layer of precum and lube. Every time it seemed like he would press in, the hot glans slid away, caressing the tender flesh of Jim’s asscheeks. The teasing was maddening, and Jim might have said something to that effect in between gasps and pleas. By the time Bones was rutting against him, the whole length of his cock gliding over his hole, slick and hot and so very tempting, Jim was begging.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bones growled in his ear, fingers tightening on his hips so forcefully they would certainly bruise, and Jim wanted all the marks, everything Bones wanted to give him, even unconsciously. “Wanted it so much, for so fucking long, ’m not sure I’ll be able to pace myself-”

“I want to feel it,” Jim whimpered, mouthing at Bones’ shoulder. “Please, Bones, I need you, _pleasepleasepleaseplease_ -”

Bones tilted his chin upwards and swore. Jim knew he was crying, could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Want you so much, Bones,” he said in a wounded groan, unwilling to let Bones think, even just for a second, that those weren’t tears of joy. “’m just fucking desperate and _I. Need. You._ ”

Bones’ troubled expression shifted back to amazement.  

“Just let me get-”

“No condom,” Jim pleaded, and finally managed to trap Bones in between his thighs. “Want you close, want it raw.”

Bones’ hips stuttered. “Fuck, Jim, you have to stop talking-”

“Why? You like it.”

“I’m pretty sure-” Bones’ throat bobbed; Jim’s eyes followed the motion. “Pretty sure you want me to fuck you more.”

 _Oh_. Jim lifted one hand and traced Bones’ tightened jaw with a finger. “I never thought I’d have this effect on you.”

“We were both very, very stupid to wait years, darlin’.

“No more waiting, Bonesy.”

“No more secrets,” Bones agreed.

Jim grinned. “You know Sulu and Chekov are fucking?”

The way Bones took hold of Jim’s cock with one hand and splayed the other in the middle of Jim’s chest had him gasp in pleased submission. _Fuck yes._

“What did I say about saying other people’s names while I’m-” Bones finally, _finally_ positioned the head of his cock against his ass and pressed, “making love to you.”

Jim’s moaned as the hot glans popped inside and his rim was stretched wide to accommodate Bones’ girth. His own cock stiffened to full hardness. God, he’d been wanting this so much he didn’t mind one bit the slight burn, and made sure that his face reflected that fact, or else. “Possessive… ass.”

“You mind?”

Bones looked so fucking handsome, towering over him like that, the muscles in his arms and belly taut as he did his best to keep still and let him time to adjust. Jim admired his self-control, he really did, but he hadn’t spent years of sexual frustration to be treated like a fucking alien artefact.

“Quite the… opposite,” he whimpered. He pulled at his cock a little, thumbing at the slit, relishing how Bones seemed unable to decide if he’d rather look at his lover’s hand, the tempting place where they were joined, or his face. “Fuck me hard and kiss me tender, Bonesy.”

Jim half-expected Bones to protest a little, because the doctor switch was never really off, could never be on a ship like this, not with Jim and his ton of medical issues, but something in Jim’s expression, or perhaps in the way he squirmed on the table, panting wantonly, caused that iron self-control to snap.

“Fuck!”

Jim held on to the table as Bones rammed inside him, sheathing the whole length of his cock in one go. The sweet contact of his balls against his buttocks was truly as marvelous as his vivid imagination had wanted him to believe, and he forced the tense muscles of his ass to relax. There would be a time to tighten them later.

“God, you’re big.” He threw his head back, moaning low and pretty sure he looked as slutty as he sounded. “I love it.”

The growl in his ear caused all the hair on his neck to stand on end. Apparently, Bones was partial to slutty Jim, which suited him just fine.

“Bones,” he growled back, circling his hips as much as he could in his restrained position. There would be time for more elaborated restraint later as well. “I need you to move _now_.”

So Bones moved. He pulled almost all the way out, and then pushed back in, slower than before, but just as deep. Shortly afterwards, he folded Jim in two as he reached for his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside it at the very same rhythm he was fucking him down below.

Jim’s eyes rolled back in their orbits as the swirl of arousal in his groin became hotter, almost incandescent. Everything was... perfect. The wet sound of their skins meeting and parting, slick and intimate, was enough to cause his balls to tighten, but it was Bones’ gravelly voice in his ear, Bones’ harsh yet reverent treatment of his body, the way he sheathed himself fully on every inward thrust, as if to ensure Jim’s body would remember him, the way he rubbed his thumb over his stretched rim, massaging away the tension while simultaneously forcing Jim’s focus away from everything else, the way he completely lost control as he snarled his name, and 'mine!', that truly did it for Jim. Before he could brace himself for it, he was coming, his right leg spasming and his hands white-knuckled on the table’s edge.

Untouched.

“God, _Jimmy_.”

With his hands cradling Jim’s face and his lips sucking another bruise at his throat, Bones followed suit, spilling his seed deep within him.

“Stay… right here,” Jim panted when Bones attempted to move away.

“You can’t possibly be comfortable like-”

“I wanna hug, Bonesy.” He also didn’t want to start leaking just yet. The thing was that Bones’ softening erection acting like a plug for his cum was hot as hell, and would have encouraged his cock to go for another round if he’d been less… tired, stressed out, and ok, somewhere between a little and a lot sore. Not that his best friend, his lover, needed to know about that.

Tricorder-happy bastard. Fuck, he loved him to bits.

Soft lips brushed against his. “I love you, Jim,” he crooned, as if he’d read his thoughts. “Even if you make me crazy.”

“I love you too, Bones. Even if I make you crazy.”

Jim grinned as a half-attempt at a swat was made. “What are you going to write down in my file?”

“Nothing just yet,” Doctory-Bones growled. “Was too… distracted to properly do my job.”

“You mean you’ll have to finger me again sometime soon? I can’t wait.”

A heavy sigh followed. “Something tells me I won’t be able to keep up with you, kid.”

Jim was blissed out, but not so out of his mind with endorphins not to read between the lines what Bones truly admitted. Truly asked. “Well, my fingers aren’t _as_ good as yours, but I’ve sort of gotten used to fucking myself on them, and I’m pretty sure you’ll appreciate the videos,” he replied easily.

Bones shifted with a grunt. “Are you actively trying to kill me? Some people actually have a recovery period, y’ know.”

Again, Jim understood the hidden message. With an indulgent, soft expression, he laced their hands together. In this position, it wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he could feel Bones relax by increments and he smiled to himself. “I’m just making it clear that you won’t get rid of me easily.”

The smile curling up Bones’ lips as he kissed the soft spot just behind Jim’s ear was a perfect match his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Bones' steady hands... *sighs*


End file.
